Shadow and Christi Prologue: Shared Histories
by Chaosisters147
Summary: Shadow recalls his past, from the moment he was born until the time Christina lost her memory, and wonders if he could've stopped it from happening.
1. Prologue

"Geez, why on earth would anybody attack something so innocent?" Rouge the Bat asked as she watched young Christina Lorwhola sleep peacefully in their hotel in Chun-Nan. "I've often asked myself the very same thing, and not just about Christina." A dark figured replied. Shadow the Hedgehog was the GUN agent assigned to protect Christina, ever since she'd been brutally injured by the ruler of the Nocturnus. "You're thinking about Maria." Rouge stated. She hadn't needed to ask, to her, the meaning of Shadow's statement had been obvious. Shadow nodded, even though Rouge could barely see him in the darkness of the hotel room, "She remains me of her. Her eyes, her personality, they're very similar."

Rouge nodded in understanding, "Do you not know anything about her past at all? Did she not tell you anything before it happened?" she asked. Shadow shook his head in reply, "She never told me much other than that her father was a soldier who died in the final battle of the Great War, that she'd encountered the Doctor when she was very young, and that her mother died not long after that, although she believed the two events were unrelated. Aside from that, most of what she told me involved her family history more so than her personal history." "Her family history?" Shadow nodded, "Christina's great-grandmother was a scientist aboard the ARK." "Really? But I thought all of the ARK's scientists died in the raid, or else were executed later." Shadow shook his head again, "All of the scientists who were involved in my creation were killed, but officially, Dr. Lorwhola was not involved." He explained. "You say that, but by the way you worded it, I get the feeling that she WAS involved."

Shadow looked at his friend and nodded again. "The professor was the head of research aboard the ARK, well, the head of everything really, but Dr. Lorwhola was a brilliant scientist in her own right. She surpassed even Professor Gerald in archaeology and electromagnetics, and was considered an expert on the Chaos Emeralds. The professor considered her a respected colleague and trusted confidant. She helped Professor Gerald study Emerl, advised him on some of his other projects, and helped him to develop the Eclipse Cannon. Since she did not work in the field of biology, she wasn't supposed to have any involvement with me, however, because of her knowledge of the Chaos Emeralds, and the fact that, like Christina, she was very athletic, the professor asked her to train me. She was the closest thing to a mother I ever knew, because like the professor and Maria, she and her daughter viewed me as something other than an experiment." " So Christi's grandmother was up there too?" The dark one nodded again, "It's funny. She was very much the opposite of Christi. Bold, daring, and rarely afraid of anything it seemed. She was about the same age then as Christina is now, but you'd have never known from her strength." "Heh, yeah, pretty different from our little Christi."

Shadow leaned back on his bed and Rouge settled herself on the ceiling. Staring up at a blank spot above him, Shadow's mind drifted to the memories of fifty years ago…


	2. Chapter 1

A dark hedgehog opened his eyes, darkness giving way to brilliant light as he took in his surroundings. It appeared that he was in some sort of chamber, as the wall in front of him was made of glass. Just outside the chamber, a tall, elderly, overweight human man with a huge mustache stood talking to a three-eyed creature that the information which the hedgehog somehow found to be in his head could not help him identify. That said, the best word he could think of to describe the creature was "alien." But why was the information that allowed him to identify the man as "human" in his head? Why could he not identify the other creature? Why were words like "human," "creature" and "alien" in his head to start with? And more to the point, who were they? For that matter, who was he?!

Although freaking out internally, the hedgehog kept his composure and continued to look around. He figured that eventually, one of the two would let him out of the chamber, and then he would get some answers. For the time being, he decided to wait and try to figure out his surroundings. Looking around, he came to the conclusion that he was in some sort of laboratory, based on the various equipment lying about. Looking toward the far end of the lab, he noticed a door, and then noticed that a young human boy was looking through the window of the door, and he looked terrified. He didn't have much time to ponder that matter though, as the creature suddenly vanished in a flash of light, and the man turned to a control console and pressed a button. The capsule the hedgehog was in suddenly slid open and he pretty much fell out of it. Startled, the black hedgehog struggled for a moment to figure out how to control his muscles and get to his feet. After managing that, he again wondered how it was his body even knew how to do so, and knowing that somebody would have the answers, he looked up expectantly at the old man.

"Hello there Shadow." The man said calmly while looking down at the black-and-red hedgehog who was only about half his height. The hedgehog glanced around to be certain nobody else was in the room, then looked back at the man, "I take it you mean me?" What the? How did he know how to talk?! The man merely laughed at Shadow's hesitance to assume anything, "Yes I mean you." "Okay…" So his name was Shadow. That answered one question at least. "So who are you?" The man smiled slightly, "I am Professor Gerald Robotnik, your creator." "Creator? Then you must know everything about me, right?" The hedgehog asked hopefully. Gerald laughed, "Yes, of course I do." "Great! Then tell me why I have no memories, and yet, I know a bunch of stuff that I don't remember learning and I can do stuff that I don't remember ever doing. Like talking." Gerald laughed again, although he couldn't blame the hedgehog for his many questions. "You have no memories because you were just born. You know things because I implanted knowledge into your brain to save time on educating you, and you are able to do things because I also programmed your brain to know how to perform basic functions prior to awakening you." Shadow looked over himself, "I look a little old to have just been born, don't you think?" Gerald couldn't help laughing again, "You weren't born in the normal sense Shadow, you were created here in the lab, and as such, I developed you in such a way that you'd be fully grown upon awakening." Shadow just stared up at his creator, dumbfounded. That kind of thing was possible?! He supposed it had to be.

Having answered Shadow's questions, the old man turned and pressed another button, "Maria? Can you come to my lab please? I have something I want to show you." After releasing the button, Gerald turned back to Shadow, who looked utterly confused, "Who were you talking to just now?" "My granddaughter." Gerald answered, "She's likely running around, playing with her friends at the moment, so I used the intercom to tell her to come here." Shadow wondered what the professor's granddaughter was like. He got his answer a moment later when a young human girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin entered the laboratory. Shadow observed her for a moment. The girl was wearing a light blue dress with a short sleeved, dark blue shirt over it. Her height and figure suggested she was in adolescence.

"You wanted to see me Grandfather?" The girl asked as she looked up at Gerald. "Yes Maria. I have somebody I want you meet. This is Shadow." The girl looked at Shadow, then smiled and threw her arms around Gerald, "Oh Grandfather, you've done it!" Shadow was confused. Done what? Created him? That much was obvious, wasn't it? Gerald laughed and return Maria's embrace, "Yes, yes. Now let me introduce you to him. Shadow, this is my beloved granddaughter, Maria Robotnik." Maria smiled and looked down at Shadow. "Hello Shadow. I'm very happy to meet you." She said as she extended her hand to him, Shadow hesitated before taking Maria's hand and gently shaking it. Looking closer at the girl now, he could see that she had beautiful blue eyes and a sweet, earnest expression. "Likewise." He told her. There was something about this girl that he felt very drawn to. Maria looked immensely pleased, "I'm sure you and I will become very good friends."

Gerald smiled, pleased to see that Shadow and Maria were getting along. "Now then Maria, I have some matters to attend to. Will you show Shadow around please and make certain that he doesn't get lost?" "Of course Grandfather!" Maria exclaimed in delight. She turned and offered her hand to Shadow, "Come with me Shadow. I'll teach you everything you need to know about our home." Shadow was still confused, but he took Maria's hand and allowed her to lead him out of the room to the world beyond the lab.

"So Shadow, how long ago did Grandfather create you?" Maria asked curiously. She wanted to know if Gerald had kept his progress a secret from her for very long. Shadow shrugged, "I don't know. I just woke up for the first time, so not very long ago I guess." Maria seemed fascinated, "It amazes me that Grandfather could create a fully grown being so quickly." "Yeah, me too." The hedgehog replied, equally fascinated by his own creation. A moment later however, the newly created mobian was fascinated by something else entirely.

"Whoa! What in the world?!" He exclaimed as he caught the view from a nearby window. Beyond the window, there was nothing but darkness, stars, and a large, mostly blue, sphere; a planet. "That is our home planet, Mobius." Maria explained as she joined Shadow at the window, "It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" "Yes," Shadow replied thoughtfully. He looked up at the girl, noticing her wistful expression, "What is it like there?" he asked curiously. Maria smiled sadly at Shadow, "I wouldn't know. I've lived here with Grandfather since I was a baby." "Don't you have other family you could visit there for a while?" Shadow asked in confusion. Maria shook her head, "I was born with a terrible disease. I can't survive outside the ARK." Though she looked sad, the girl's smile brightened a little, "But it'll be all right. Grandfather will find a cure for me soon and then you and I can go together." Shadow nodded, strangely enthralled by the idea of seeing this planet for himself with Maria.

"Onee-chama!" a young voice called out. Shadow and Maria turned toward the voice as a little girl with red hair, pulled back into pigtails, came running up to them. "Hello Lorika." Maria said warmly, "Are you done helping your mother?" "Hai. Can you play with me, Onee-chama?" "Of course, as long as you don't mind me bringing along a new friend. This is Shadow." Maria told the little girl. The child smiled brightly at Shadow. "Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Lorwhola Lorika desu." Shadow stared at the child, dumbfounded, "Ha… ha gi ma…?" The little girl giggled, "Oh dear. Professor Gerald only made sure you knew English." Shadow blinked, "And you were speaking in...?" "Norwhola, the language of my homeland." The little one explained. Maria shook her head, slightly amused, "Lorika's family comes from a part of Mobius known as Norwhola, where the people speak a different language. Sometimes Lorika forgets to speak in English." "Have you ever been to Mobius Lorika?" Shadow asked curiously. The child shook her head as she turned to the window, "Nope. I was born here on the ARK. My parents have though, but it's been a long time."

She turned from the window back to Shadow, "I take it you don't know your way around yet." "Not really…" Lorika giggled, "Come on then! Maria and I will show you!" On that note, the young child turned and ran off. "Not so fast Lorika! You'll leave me behind again!" Maria cried as she and Shadow hurried after the younger girl.


End file.
